


Fixing A 'Broken' Ace

by Tohskas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Humiliation, M/M, Stuffing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi only took a visit to see what the insufferable ace, Aomine was up to. Without as much being too surprised, seeing the ace around numerous plates of empty dishes was a night too interesting to play out through. Shenanigans would likely play out, and he wanted to see them play themselves in front of him and Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing A 'Broken' Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm a disgrace for this. Based from a request on tumblr.
>
>> How about Aomine deciding to push his eating to the limit and everyone on the team is surprised at how much he's put away almost to the point of being scared?

“You know you’re going to suffer more like that. You’re wearing your own body down.” A familiar bespectacled person by the name of Shouichi came from the closed doors of the academy’s cafeteria and started to walk down the open aisle seeing Daiki who was known to have a head hard as indestructible solid. Sitting there with nothing but empty bowls that used to be filled with the finest food the school had to offer, seeing them being ravaged by a guy who loves food more than his life could be an eyesore for him. And yet, he didn’t come over here to observe him murder a plate of food with his mouth. Daiki didn’t even try to raise up his head in the direction that the Captain was. All he ever gave his attention on was the empty plates that surrounded across the table, along with another plate becoming almost half fill when a drop of an exaggerated clearing throat sound. Looking up, hiding the sound of a small suck of the teeth, dropped his utensils and looked up with a now slightly irritated Shouichi, arms folded by his chest looking at him with a listless expression.

“At least let me die a happy man.” A single eyebrow rose from confusion until Shouichi had known what he has talking about. The first sentence that sparked everything around them made it clear that he wanted to retaliate with snide replies. If he wanted to play by that game then all means, let it begin.

“So, food with high in fatness and sugar will be a peaceful death for you?” Shouichi questions him in earnest while standing next to him who continued to eat off the plate, ignoring the devious tone laced from it. Daiki could care less about the effects later on. Let him indulge in things that are high in fat, cholesterol, sugar, and all things. All he ever wanted was to eat his food in peace, to not be disturbed, even if it meant breaking down strong acquaintanceship. Food is the only thing he needs, let everything burn (except for the photo books of his favorite models). He wanted to enjoy his meals yet the aroma of beef noodles and the thickness of Shouichi’s aurora made it difficult. He wonder why did he came here, especially during hours like these. He knew that the boy wasn’t the type to lure around with other people, most noticeably him, so why did he choose a day to make him feel uncomfortable? It could be to give him more ‘twisted’ advice from that mind of his, talk briefly about planning for the next team’s game, or coming here for the sake of nosiness. All three of those things could be optional until an unexpected thick belch came from Daiki. Out of nowhere. Looking at the empty plates laid across the table in their usual positions and now looked over the bow that was now empty. The layers of grease and left over vegetable pieces were coated all over. Seeing such a beautiful sight, Daiki would almost take the bowl and scrape everything off with his tongue, and yet he still had some sense in him to not be mocked severely from his Captain. Rubbing his throat due to slight pain from the belch, he lowered his head down to see his stomach now visibly poking from his tank shirt. The thought of him having such a stomach so big and visible made Daiki even want to eat more, but he knew that he already surpassed his limit a long time ago. Sounds of grunting and groaning continuously to pass his lips as he t now started to give his own personal massage. Steadily looking from the work of his stomach to observing the sounds of heavy panting, his whole self was now a mess. A mess filled with unhealthy meals being filled inside him. A pig like him shouldn’t even deserve to eat things like these, especially from a school that holds such high notoriety. He only deserved to eat nothing more than second-rate meals, meals that had labels with being ‘artificial’ and not ‘highly delectable’.

Someone who shares such a horrible personality like shouldn’t indulge in food that comes from a great academy.

It was as if Shouichi read his mind and without hesitation, he pulled Daiki’s hands away from his stomach and replaced them with one of his own. Showing a slight frown, a scoffing noise came from Daiki as he turned away to not avoid belching in front of his face. How mortifying that would be?

“I can see that the result of being gluttonous now turned you in something so stubborn. Then again, I can’t say that since you already are.” If not for being in this stuffed state, Daiki would honestly give the Captain an earful, even if he is his senior.

“Shut it.” Daiki let out another belch before leaning his head back to face the ceiling to let out a sigh of relief. He knew that the senior was playing his own game for how many buttons he can push with him. His whole self could flow of eeriness and then, moments like these could raise some skepticism.

“There’s no need to turn your head.” Shouichi says as he pressed down with his stomach, making Daiki wince a little from pain before letting out another belch. Different pressure points came from his hands, moving to different places that will relieve some tension from his stomach. Shouichi thought that by doing this, it will be more of a little ‘thank you’ to all the victories that they conquered. That, or he could be half-assing this reason and only had done it for the hell of it.

“Call me disgusting but, I love how your belches come out. More thickness, wetness, and bass to it really makes a person like me want to hear more.”

“That’s just sadism.” Daiki deadpanned.

Shouichi raised both eyes out of curiosity. Could it really be from sadism? A strong answer but , who doesn’t love to see someone groaning out in pain, burping and holding it end until there’s no point in suppressing them. Seeing the fine shades of red plastered on their face, looking away from shame as the other encourages their piggish behavior. Thinking about Daiki’s deadpan comment only made Shouichi show off his signature smile.

“Think so. Guess I love hurting you.”

“I’m quite difficult to break, you know that?” A continuous amounts of belches left from him before Shouichi could make any remarks that rode on snide.

“Must be really gaseous after all those meals you ate. From the minute you wanted to finish that last plate, you would truly die for a stomach rub, am I right? Should even ask you this.” Gently patting his stomach, Shouichi raised one finger and started to play with his navel, only encouraging the behavior to a now stuffed Daiki, filled with complaints and food.

“What might the workers in the kitchen think about this situation? Seeing such an ordinary person be with an ace that resembles the traits of a pig, letting out every belch and moan from afar, to see how his body is now fulled to the capacity with everything that their hands and tools touched on. How can fine meals like can be treated for pigs like you? They can’t.” The destruction of Daiki’s sanity came in full affect once Shouichi lowered himself down and pressed his lips to his navel. Sitting down in his seat, he wished that he could jump up and die, to even deal with Shouichi in a state like this. He didn’t want to see him like this, to be seen as something rather than the team’s ace. Of all things, he didn’t want him to come in the cafeteria in the first place. Why was he even here anyways?

“Leave.” Daiki was at a lost for words. Standing up from the floor, Shouichi faced him and brought one of his hands to pat him on the shoulder.

“I am. See you at practice tomorrow, that is if you would even show up. Why would that even dwell on the mind?” The last sentence seemed to fade from Daiki’s attention as the boy walked over to the exit doors. He didn’t exit the building, and he stand there. The boy had some strange qualities in him and yet, the feeling that he got from this wasn’t foreign at all. It was as if he were waiting for him to join him. Daiki knew that the boy had been blessed with being psychic as he turned his head to the left side.

“Just to let you know, a benefit for some good old massages will do some tricks in leading us to become victorious. How about it, Ace?”

With an instant, Daiki didn’t care about the empty dishes and trash and walked over to him with no hesitation or words to say. Shouichi’s face shown a great sign of being pleased, especially with how fast he acted. His face continued to hold that expression until looking over at the area that Daiki had left his dirty plates.

“That is until you clean up the mess after you. Immaturity runs strong in you.”


End file.
